More Than Fine
by thedreamygirl
Summary: Nathan is bugged when Haley won't tell him about her dream. Pure Naley fluff! One shot.


**A/N: I've been meaning to write some Naley fluff for a while and I just got this idea and sat down and wrote it in less than an hour. It's set sometime in early season 2 when they were still happy Naley. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Summary: Nathan is bugged because Haley refuses to tell him what happened in her dream. **

**More Than Fine**

Nathan looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was two in the morning; far too late for him to still be awake. He had been trying to fall asleep for ages and nothing was working. He was extremely comfortable, with Haley's sleeping head resting on his chest, and reasonably tired due to basketball practice after school, but he could not go to sleep. Deciding that maybe if he stopped trying, then it would just happen naturally, he relaxed a little, watching Haley sleep contentedly; her chest rising up and down with each breath. Her calm figure was soothing, and soon Nathan felt his eyelids start to droop, but once again sleep was snatched from him.

Haley sat up suddenly with a gasp, breaking out of her husband's embrace.

"Haley?" Nathan sat up as well.

She clutched the sheet to her chest taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, without answering him.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Nathan gently touched her elbow, causing her to turn around.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him.

Nathan didn't buy it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She slowly lay back down onto her pillow, her breathing now returned to normal.

Still worried, Nathan switched on the bedside lamp and looked at her face. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Haley shook her head. "No. Definitely not," she muttered, but Nathan still caught it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Nathan. Let's go back to sleep."

Nathan turned the light off and got back under the covers, but he wasn't content with her answer. He turned on his side and looked at her, causing Haley to raise her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she repeated.

"Well, then, what did you dream about?"

Even in the dark of the night, Nathan could see Haley blush. "Nothing," she said again, only this time it barely came out as a whisper.

"Haley?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Haley…" It was starting to make sense…well, sort of. When she sat up and gasped, she hadn't been scared, she had looked more flustered. "Did you have a dream about…sex?"

Haley's eyes widened. She briefly nodded her head.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So can we go to sleep now?"

Nathan didn't reply, so Haley turned around and pulled the covers up to her chin. Yeah, Nathan thought. Like he was going to go to sleep after that.

* * *

"Hey, Luke, can I talk to you?" Nathan asked his brother. It was the following evening, a Saturday, and he was staying in late to work on the car his Uncle Keith had promised for him and Haley. Normally he and Keith would stay late after work to fix up the car, but he had to go to a meeting so Lucas had offered to help.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's kind of about Haley."

"What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" Lucas joked.

"Um…last night, she kind of had this dream."

"Okay. Like a nightmare?"

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Well, what did she dream about?" Lucas asked, not sure where Nathan was going.

Nathan frowned before he continued. This conversation was just about to become uncomfortable, but he didn't exactly have anyone else to talk to about it. Tim? No way. Dan? Hell, no! "Well…she sort of had a…sex dream."

Lucas visibly cringed. It was a few moments before he could speak. "Why, why did you tell me that? Haley's been my best friend since we were eight; I don't wanna know things like that!"

"Sorry, man, but I need some advice."

"Oh, boy."

"She won't talk to me about it."

"But then how do you know that she had it?"

"She told me that, but she won't tell me what happened in the dream. I was asking her all this morning."

"Well, I for one am happy to not know the details of the dream," Lucas said, "but I guess I can see why you'd want to know…maybe."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe she's just embarrassed by it."

"Hello! She could have been dreaming about being with another guy!" Nathan told Lucas.

"Nate, I highly doubt that."

"Well, you don't know. And I don't know, 'cause she won't tell me. And it's not exactly fun to think that your wife is dreaming about being with some guy in Maroon 5 or something."

"Look, Nathan," Lucas said, wanting to get this conversation over as soon as possible, "I'm sure that it wasn't about any other guy, Haley probably just doesn't want to talk about it 'cause she's embarrassed by the whole thing."

"But, why would she be embarrassed by it? I mean, we're sleeping together. We're married!"

"Well, maybe in the dream, you guys…" Lucas took a deep breath, "Well, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Nathan, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Nathan, trust me. _You_ know."

"No, I _don't_ know," Nathan said, getting even more annoyed, "since you're not telling me."

"Maybe the dream…maybe it was kind of…I can't believe I'm gonna say this – kinky!"

Nathan was temporarily stunned into silence. "Oh."

Lucas picked up a rag. "Now, can you direct any future questions on this subject to your wife please?"

* * *

Nathan knocked on the bedroom door. "Haley? You still up?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him from where she was lying down in their bed.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him before lying down beside her.

She reached over and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"I accidentally broke a plate, but other than that it was pretty uneventful. Your dinner is in the fridge, shall I go heat it up for you now?" she asked him.

"Actually, do you think you could do that in a few minutes?"

"Sure." She sat up on her elbows. "You wanna talk about something?"

"Yeah. About your dream last night," he told her.

"Nathan, I told you, it's nothing," she said quickly.

"Haley, I don't get why you don't wanna talk about it," he interrupted her.

"Because!" She sighed, and Nathan saw her face slowly turning red.

"Do you think it'll be embarrassing?"

Haley nodded. "Yes," she admitted.

"Well, it won't be –"

"But you don't know my dream."

"But I would like to. And maybe if you told me what…it was about…then, maybe we could…you know…do that."

Haley shook her head vigorously. "No, we can't."

"You won't know if I'll say no until you tell me what it is, Hales."

"No, I mean we actually can't. Like, it's physically impossible."

Nathan's right eyebrow rose considerably. "So, you're saying, we had gravity-defying sex?"

"No!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously, her face the same colour as her red t-shirt.

"Well, then, what did we do?"

Haley took a deep breath. "It was exactly us. I mean it was, but it wasn't"

"Huh?"

"It was more like…what did me and you…and you do."

"What are you talking about, Haley?"

"The dream!"

"Yeah, I get that, I just don't get the rest of it."

"It was me and you and _you_!" she told him.

"Wait…" Nathan started to slowly comprehend. "You dreamt you had sex with me…and me? As in two of me?"

Haley grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. "You can run away from me now."

She moved the pillow when she heard Nathan laugh. "What? You don't think that's crazy?"

Nathan grinned. "Baby, that's really crazy, but you have no idea how happy it makes me." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "And it's pretty sexy," he said with a smirk on his face.

Haley blushed again, and slapped his shoulder. "Stop it."

Nathan kissed her again, this time more leisurely, his hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face. "So...Mrs. Scott?" he said when he finally broke away.

Haley grinned, just as she always did when he called her that. "Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"I'm afraid I'm unable to clone myself for you, but how do you feel about settling for just one of me?"

Haley grinned even wider. "More than fine."

The end


End file.
